magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andynick
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Magazines from the Past Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Wikia search funtion I've tried searching for Speedball 2 and found a reference in MEGA issue 1 as we'd expect. I then added UserTalk to the advanced search and this topic you posted appeared on the list. I just added more references of Speedball 2 to a test section on my own Wikia page, but it hasn't appeared in the searches. It may take some time for the item to appear in the search list, but I don't see why all references to a game wouldn't appear, especially if they were in a main article. Issue chronology Pages on Wikipedia do this with TV shows, etc. They have small links going back and forth at the bottom of the Infobox. However, it's complicated to get up and running as there are several tempaltes linked together to get this working. There are a couple of ways to do this: 1) Have 2 or 3 templates linked to each other. I think the index templates would have to be amended and the infobox would link to them, but it's quite complicated and gives you a headache after looking at the template codes. 2) Or you can add the necessary code to the infobox template manually. I have tried the manual aproach with MEGA issue 1 and have almost got there. Will try again later. Nreive 15:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Done I've created an Infobox Magazine template. With this we can link back to the main page as well as previous and next issues. Check out MEGA issue 1 to see it in action. Editor? The Infobox Magazine template should be fixed to show editor now. Love the issue 1 slideshow on the front page.Nreive 10:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Andy I've added my name to a couple of listings here but I do have a good selection of EMAP C+VG and Sinclair User mags that I worked on from 1984 onwards etc. Will try to update your entries when I get some time. My email is garth@garthsumpter.com if you want to get in touch. Great work that you are doing on Wikki.. 00:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Garth Sumpter C+VG / Sinclair User / Crash / Atari ST User / PC Format / PC Zone / Staion / Dreamcast Magazine / Ultimate PC / PC Answers etc etc.. New Mags, some technical polish required Hi Andy, I'm having some difficulty mastering the templates but, where possible I've copied a previous issue and adapted it, so hopefully it won't take too much spit and polish to get it looking like a bought one. I have a lot of Edges so I'll start working on those a bit more gradually... Regards, Zorrobandito 11:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I have an Amiga Action but don't see it listed under the Commodore category. I can't work out how to start a new magazine either, up until now I've just clicked an issue of a pre-existing category. I have Issue 30, March 1992 Amiga Magazines I see the problem. I use the Magazines drop-down at the top of the main page but only Commodore is listed. Either add Amiga (and C64 and Vic 20) as a sub-category to this or add the Amiga category as a distinct entity. I leave it in your capable hands. Re-design? Hi Andynick! My name is Bob and I work on the Community Development team at Wikia! We like the work that you have done for this wiki and were wondering if we could help spruce it up some with a new skin, wordmark, and anything else you might want. Let me know if you are interested and if you have any ideas for the design, please let me know! Thanks! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:34, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *Ok, cool. I made a skin design already, if you want to check it out. It's on my test wiki. Let me know what you think! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Andy I've got a stack of N64 magazines at home and I'm loving this project on here. Saw there aren't any N64 mags on here so thought I'd start adding some, just having a few issues with the tables though. Let me know if it's fixable and I can just copy that template into others. Cheers Grant / Hazuki192 (talk) 11:25, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi ho, Andy-O Thanks again for the help with the tables. Now then I know you're a busy wiki worker and I especially saw you give the finishing touches to Edge Issue 3 and Retro Gamer Issue 112, but I do have a lot of mag requests for you (sorry for that) which I've implemented below: #Nintendo Magazine System Issues 5-162 #GamesMaster Issues 5-230 #Total Issues 3-58 So, do you want to get them over with immediately? :))))) :Hi there, thanks enjoying the wiki. I will get all those magazines on eventually as I do have them all. At the moment I alternate between brand new magazines and a random old one. I prioritise the new ones because it costs me a fortune to subscribe to them all. The old ones are chosen by a random number generator. There is more chance of the magazines you mention being done as there are so many of them, but I hope you understand that I have to keep things fresh and do lots of different magazines otherwise I may get bored just doing the same ones all the time. I envisage this project taking over 10 years as it really is just me doing this. Regards Andynick (talk) 07:38, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Andy Just to let you know I added an NGC and Nintendo Magazine System page, I wasn't signed in though as I forgot my login (and I'm at work, which for some reason has kept me logged in). Just wanted to say, I love what you're doing with this project, and having just this week picked up 45 more NGC magazines, I'm going to be adding them to your wiki bit by bit. On a side note, have you thought about holding reviews (simply as text) for game pages. I know metacritic holds lins to all website reviews, but as this is a magazine wiki, it would be nice to see reviews perhaps in pop-up iframes. I don't know how limited you are with wikis. I only ask as I am currently collecting the N64/NGC/Ngamer mags and it would be nice to have the reviews available online. I actually enjoy data entry, so although it's a big task, I wouldn't mind adding the data, it is probably just a matter of notifying the original reviewers. Let me know. Cheers Grant Hi Grant, Just wanted to make sure you'd seen that I had replied on your talk page. I wasn't sure whether you would have got an e-mail related to it or not. Regards Andynick (talk) 18:27, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Andy..... it's me. Listen, you know that Future mag Sega Power, correct? And most of its covers are rare to find, eh? So, this is what gets me thinking: Maybe you could find all those scans by the end of March? I'll bet Mega Drive games were reviewed during the 1997 issues. I am so FREAKING excited. Could you be a dear and do this for me, please??? I've enjoyed this place so much and perhaps in late May, I may bid my farewell here and return to the Sonic the Hedgehog Wiki. Pleeeease, Andy? Please? Thanks. Hey Andy, you didn't respond to my text I made yesterday. Y'know, about finding those Sega Power covers. Why would you just ignore me when I already sent you a favor? Look, you're a hard worker, but come on, you just need to get on it (yes, get on with it; YES, GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!). Please, Andy????? Find all those SP covers by the end of March, will you? Don't make me tell you again. Hi, I appreciate your enthusiasm and your help, but i'm not going to be dictated to about how to spend my time. The Sega Power's will get done in the same timescale as everything else. Regards Andynick (talk) 06:54, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, May has finally arrived and I'm still working on that MMS games list. I know you, Andynick, are surely up to date on this wiki's latest pages. I've changed my mind about the GamesMaster, Total and NMS scans. I even decided to wait a while for the Sega Power cover and page scans to come. I......I.......um...I CAN'T WAIT MUCH LONGER!!!!! PLEASE, ANDYNICK?! I'm so, so, so, so sorry for disrupting your concentration! It's just that I've looked at this wicked ace Sega Power magazine, and no matter how good or rubbish those covers and reviews are, I've LOVED them so much. I feel like I could look at them forever. And I'm real thrilled wondering if new Mega Drive games were reviewed in the 1997 issues. Oh, Andynick, I just can't resist the impatience for those to come! Please, may you, pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top of a four layer vanilla ice cream cake, find all those Sega Power covers and scans...for a very excited user on this remarkable wiki of yours, and post them on the site...........right................now??Please....please......please...........? <=( -Thanks Whilst I'm not going to scan the front covers in yet (I find scanning incredibly boring), I have looked at the four 1997 Sega Power's for you. Issue 88 (Jan 1997) has three Mega Drive reviews - Williams Arcade Hits, NBA Live '97 and Virtua Fighter 2 Issue 90 (Mar 1997) has one review - NBA Hangtime. Hope this saitisfies for the time being. Regards Andynick (talk) 21:02, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I rolled back the Sega Pro Issue 3 edit, because the cover date on the actual magazine was correct. It is essentially the January 1992 issue but it actually says Christmas 1991. Hi Andy, just to let you know that once I've added all my N64/NGC magazines, I'll clean the pages up (take pictures of each cover, create game pages for those that remain as red links and update the reviewers pages). In case you thought it was a bit half-assed with all these dead links at the moment.